rebirthofmidgardrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Name: Athena Other names: Athene Parents: Zeus and Metis Siblings: (Living) Aiden Goddess of: War and Wisdom (Greek and New world) Biography Athena never knew her mother, but was quite close to her father. She liked to believe herself to be a heroine one day, and always disliked the majority of the female goddesses, thinking of them to be weak and too emotionally motivated. Athena often sided with the men, and even beat them in some competitions - such as that little challenge between her and her uncle Poseidon. She was always a lot more logical than other female goddesses, but often jumped to conclusions very quickly, such as when she turned Medusa into a Gorgon for having sex with her uncle, though, really, she was raped. She often feels guilty about the suffering that she has personally caused, by her tomboyish pride sometimes gets in the way of her being able except her flaws. She does attempt to do her best when it comes to solving the problems, however, and survived the destruction of the worlds mainly due to her skill in fighting. Relationships San - Athena quite likes San, though believes that she needs more control in her fighting. She thinks that the Demi-god is determined and will make a fine warrior once she learns how to be less rash in her fighting technique. Aiden - She finds it odd how she is technically his half-sister, and doesn't really like his slight bitterness towards their father, whom she looks up to. She does wish to have Aiden become more bold, but senses that he doesn't much like her. Chel - Feels quite sorry for her, though she doesn't identify with her slight depression. She believes that her weapon is a very good fighting tool and hopes with all her heart that Chel will feel better soon and not leave the palace. If Athena catches ANYONE bullying Chel, then they'll have to answer to her. Blair - Athena has high hopes for Blair. She is impressed by her fighting style and thinks that she would do a very good job in guarding the palace. McGee - Thinks that McGee is too rash and must learn the value of mercy. Diana - Athena is very positive about Diana and believes that she'll be a brilliant warrior. She thinks that Diana is strong, determined and well-balanced - the perfect warrior. Alice - Athena likes Alice. The girl seems to be very interested in the world around her and has a good heart. However, she does believe that Alice needs to learn how to fight, especially after the reaction Alice had when Eris attacked. She is worried that Eris will be able to manipulate her. Peter - Athena has mixed feelings about Peter. He seems kind and noble, but she isn't sure if he's emotions would end up getting the better of him. Naveen - Athena is wary about him... she doesn't want any wild parties to come along, though she does believe that he is good-natured. Shego - Athena was at first very wary of Shego due to her lack of interest in fighting or the duties of becoming a goddess. She was also very angry when Shego even considered betraying the Demi-gods and, in a sudden fit of fury and fear, yelled out at her that she'd turn out like her father. Athena is very regretful of this now, and very guilty. She is worried sick about Shego and wishes to bring her back the moment Blair states that she is alone. She is scared of what the trio of killers have in store for her, though her true emotions towards the situation is hid behind her pride. Anubis - Believes he's an emotional wreck, though does somewhat understand why... she's one of the few living people who know how many of the Egyptian gods were killed. Idun - Finds her highly annoying and childish. Milo - Thinks he is wise for being so interested in books. Esmeralda - Thinks that she will make a very good and well-balance goddess. Marina - Is curious about how good she is in fighting and wishes to know more about her. Meg - Believes that she is far too cynical, though does pity her. Tifa - Thinks that she's a bit happy and even a bit flirty... Athena never was best friends with Aphrodite, either. But, she doesn't think that Tifa is all too bad, and it's more just Athena's asexuality that makes her wary of Tifa. All other Demi-gods - Has yet to forge a complete opinion about them.